Epiphany
by Centrau guardian
Summary: Gabriel is about to have an epiphany, and he's pretty sure he's not going to like it. Slash, Sabriel and Destiel. Rating for Gabriel's foul language!


Gabriel was about to have an epiphany and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it. He could feel it, curdling in his Grace like sour milk in hot water, ruining the luxury hot chocolate he loved so much. That would usually be enough to throw him into a fit of rage, wailing about how the world was against him, refusing to bow to his great and powerful archangel status and by all that was good and holy in the world how could a mug of hot chocolate thwart him so easily!

Sam would just roll his eyes at him and nudge him out of the way, ignoring the flailing arms and desolate pouts as Gabriel's world came crashing down around him. The freaking giant would simply chuck the offending drink down the sink, then reach up and pull down another cup to remake it.

Of course, somehow he'd get it right, and as much as Gabriel would like to throw another fit about milk obeying a lowly human over him, he'd be too busy glorying in the taste of smooth cocoa and sugar and ignoring the sniggering human nearby to actually get around to doing it.

He was pretty sure he'd manage to throw a fit over this little shocker though. Watching the two of them had always sent a dark tendril of suspicion through him, but there was something about the pair of them today… The way they moved. The way they spoke.

The way that big-headed dick Dean Winchester wouldn't keep his filthy hands off of Gabriel's baby brother.

And hadn't it been a shocker in the first place, realising the buffoon actually kinda liked the feather-brain. More than liked, he supposed grimly, watching them with something amounting to righteous fury boiling up from deep within. The brat had clearly been completely smitten, eyeing the angel at every spare moment, using every small excuse to pat a hand on that rancid trench coat. The pain-in-Gabriel's-tail-feathers had practically started salivating when Castiel had removed it that one time, looking decidedly uncomfortable even while Dean Bloody Winchester kept laughing and convincing him to let go a little.

He'd barely restrained himself from wringing the putrid little shits neck. Had Sam not come up at that moment and thrust a handful of chocolates in his face he might just have done it.

Sam had very big hands. That meant a lot of chocolate. By the time he'd finished eating it the evil little bugger had gone into the bathroom and their little brothers were talking quietly in the other corner of the room.

It had all been fine though, because Castiel had never quite responded. Oh sure, his little brother was so obviously head-over-heels that it was rather sickening being in the same room as him at times, but he'd never actually given in and let himself react to the festering boil in any way other than confused politeness.

That moment of peace was apparently over now.

Castiel was gazing back at the walking puddle of filth with something very different to confusion or civility. In fact, there was something downright _hungry_ to his gaze. Something that whispered of twisted sheets and desperate touches and the smell of sweat and se…

Gabriel was going to murder Dean Winchester.

Brutally. They'd never find his soul. Gabriel would keep it as a _pet_ for the rest of existence.

He was just stepping forwards to make good on the many and varied thoughts of torture sweeping through his mind – stepping forwards because he was going to _enjoy_ pulling that zit on the arse of existence with his _bare hands_ – when Sam suddenly swept into his line of vision, hands full of sweets and sugar and chocolate and oh-so-many delicious things…

Well. The Dead One could wait to meet his Doom until after Gabriel had eaten all of these goodies and thanked Sam rather thoroughly for them. After all, he'd even brought him _skittles_.

...

Gabriel was humming as he tugged Sam away in the direction of the bedroom, Castiel noted, slightly amused by the bar of chocolate already clenched between his brothers teeth. The grateful look that Dean threw at Sam didn't exactly pass his notice either, nor Sam's mouthing "you owe me" as he stumbled behind the bouncing steps of his lover. Castiel was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to find this as incredibly amusing as he did, but he could already feel his lips curving in a slight smile as he watched the pair go, fond exasperation in Sam's eyes.

It was the soft touch of lips on his cheek that brought him back to Dean, looking at Castiel with a glint of something akin to the look in Sam's eyes as he'd been looking at Gabriel. Castiel gazed back curiously, not quite sure what to make of all the emotion hiding in Dean, still not revealed to the man himself.

The hungry press of Dean's lips to his own though reminded him that they should probably be taken advantage of this brief respite Sam had won them. With a soft sigh of relief and happiness he pulled Dean down onto the bed with him, and proceeded to lose himself in this wonderful epiphany of his own.

...

Authors Note: So yeah, sorry it's not that great, but hope you enjoyed this little ditty anyways! I tend to imagine Gabriel like a big, spoiled bratty child with a surprisingly deep sense of loyalty for those he cares about. As long as they're not pitted against chocolate...

Written for the "Epiphany" challenge of Destiel Week over on Tumblr!


End file.
